Sim
by leticiamistura
Summary: One-shot. SSHG. Completa.


N/A: eeentão, é, escrevi (mais uma) SSHG. Clichê, clichê, clichê, mas deu vontade e tá aí, então boa leitura. :) Quero agradecer demais a Thayz Phoenix, que betou a fic mesmo eu aparecendo do nada pra pedir, eee fazendo uma propaganda aqui, he, a Thayz diz que é minha fã, mas eu sou fã dela também, e as fics dela são as SSHG mais delicadas do mundo, e super indico todas elas, priiincipalmente a **Sectumsempra**, que tem o melhor epílogo de SSHG que eu já li, cofcof. Bom, é isso. Beijo beijo, deixem review! (?) Obrigada,  
Letícia

N/B: **Eu não sou beta da Lety, sou fã dela. E eu fico mais do que feliz de ter a oportunidade de ler qualquer coisa que ela escreva. Betar é só uma desculpa para isso. 3 Espero que gostem porque eu ADOREI! Beijinhos. =* Thayz Phoenix**

__________

A luz que se arriscava a entrar através das frestas da janela verde e muito suja fez com que o homem estirado na cama se remexesse após horas na mesma posição, resmungando o nome da pessoa que usualmente ocuparia o outro lado do leito de madeira negra, toscamente esculpida. Seus cabelos negros estavam curiosamente em ordem, e a pele pálida não o deixava esconder a idade, repuxada sobre os ossos de sua face levemente encovada. Severo Snape era nada menos que vinte anos mais velho que sua amante. Hermione Granger continuava o que sempre foi: inteligente, jovem e atrevida. Não havia um dia em que Severo não se apaixonava novamente por suas histórias, por seu sorriso e pelo amor que sentia emanar de Hermione, sempre renovado, sempre lhe trazendo a tão almejada sensação de lar. Ele nunca mais esperara ter aquela sensação, não depois de ser impedido de salvar o filho de Lílian Evans, apesar de todo seu esforço. Severo sentou-se na cama, coçando a nuca enquanto reparava que a casa estava _quieta demais. _Não ouvia a água fervendo para o chá que Hermione preparava todas as manhãs, tampouco ouvia seus passos leves, o farfalhar de folhas de um livro nem um miado ocasional de Bichento. Repentinamente, então, caiu sobre ele a discussão que haviam tido na noite anterior, e tudo passou a fazer um sentido mais avassalador do que ele esperava. Seus comandos cerebrais pareciam não alcançar as articulações. Ele não conseguia mover nada além do pensamento rápido, desesperado, e dos olhos procurando um vestígio dela em cada canto do quarto. A pequena pilha de livros na mesinha de cabeceira ainda estava ali, intocada. O perfume dela, misturado ao dele nos lençóis, ainda chegava a seu nariz, o confortando. Mas a voz dela não estava ali. Suas piadas bobas, seu riso tilintante, seu olhar marrom e calmo não estava pousado nos olhos negros de Severo. O calor dela não estava ali. _Ela se fora. _Ele não precisava conferir todos os cômodos da casa, tampouco sair do lugar. A presença dela se fora, ele sentia. Sentiu-se inúmeras vezes mais estúpido. Como pudera deixar que seu espírito rabugento batesse de frente, mais uma vez, com a delicadeza dela? _Maldito orgulho, _xingou-se mentalmente, levantando da cama com selvageria e catando as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto. As frases da discussão, acaloradamente ridícula ainda pinicando sua mente recém-acordada.  
A neve estava parcialmente derretida sobre o gramado quando ele saiu da casa, apertando os olhos negros em reflexo à luz que fazia da neve inúmeros flocos brilhantes, nauseando completamente a visão do jardim.  
- Hermione? - chamou novamente, a voz rouca e firme propagando-se no campo vazio com facilidade.  
Um muxoxo baixo se fez ouvir, perto do que tinham sido roseiras, que agora estavam retorcidas e queimadas de geada, mortas pelo frio, esperando ansiosamente que o sol da primavera lhes reavivasse as raízes congeladas. Snape caminhou até o lugar de onde vinha o choro baixo. Quase melodioso, embora fosse atropelado por soluços ocasionais e palavras desconexas. Ela estava encolhida sobre uma pedra, vestindo apenas uma das camisas brancas dele e um par de meias pretas até o joelho. Sua pele estava arrepiada e ela se abraçava, os ombros magros sacudidos pelos soluços e pelo frio. A primeira reação dele foi estacar no lugar, observando a sua _mulher _em tão completo desespero, que agora parecia tomar conta dele também, trancando sua garganta, impedindo palavras de serem ditas. Seus cabelos estavam grudados no rosto, os olhos intensamente vermelhos, as pupilas dilatadas. Snape retirou o pesado roupão negro que vestia, sentando-se ao lado dela e cobrindo seus ombros. Ela olhou para o lado relutantemente, mas não o impediu de cobri-la. Apenas inspirou fundo e apertou mais os braços contra o próprio tronco, e mesmo quando ele abraçou suas costas ela não se moveu.  
- Você quer entrar? - ele pediu, usando o tom de veludo mais gentil de sua voz. O que ele sabia que ajudaria a convencê-la.  
Ela balançou a cabeça com avidez, recusando e fungando alto. Orgulhosa como sempre. Ele quase sorriu. Poucas coisas o faziam sorrir como ela o fazia.  
- O que foi, Hermione?  
Ela fungou antes de responder.  
- Quero congelar. - declarou peremptoriamente.  
Desta vez, ele não pôde conter um riso fungado, mas logo o reprimiu quando o olhar vazio dela voltou-se para ele.  
- Nós vamos para dentro. - afirmou ele, com firmeza. - Você vai se esquentar, eu lhe faço uma poção restauradora e você me diz o que aconteceu.  
Ele falara com uma delicadeza que usara em poucos momentos da vida, seu tom mais peculiar de voz, sua tentativa mais difícil de persuasão. Sobressaltou-se quando ela saiu de seu abraço num pulo, abrindo os braços e sorrindo com debilidade.  
- Droga, Severo, você não entende, não é? - esbravejou, o tom de voz sugerindo raiva, uma amargura profunda que ele nunca a ouvira usar.  
Sua reação foi cruzar os braços e vestir a velha máscara de professor de Poções, impassível e grosseiro. Cruzou os braços.  
- Aparentemente eu não entendo.  
Ela riu sem humor, cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo em uma perfeita imitação da postura dele. Sacudiu os vastos cabelos castanhos e continuou.  
- É você! Você é tudo o que aconteceu.  
- Se está falando da nossa discussão de ontem...  
- Ela só mostra o quanto tolo você é! Por que você não me deixa proceder como _eu _quero, apenas uma vez? Apenas uma droga de vez. - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer novamente pelas bochechas dela, que as secou rudemente. - Não sei o que você não entende, Snape. Eu quero você, não importa se você vai morrer na semana que vem!  
- Você está tão egoísta...  
- Devo ter aprendido com alguém, não é? - provocou, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos e os puxando. - Severo. Eu não estaria aqui com você se não o quisesse, droga! Todos estes anos, quem foi que esteve ao seu lado? Na maldita guerra, fugindo na clandestinidade? Quem dividiu a vida, a tristeza, a cama com você? E agora você decide que quer me deixar seguir minha vida! HA! Muito fácil...  
- Não é bem assim. Você acha que quero deixá-la ir? Acha que quero perder você? Depois de tudo? - o tom de voz dele estava tão amargurado quanto o dela, ferido, cambaleante. Nada digno de um sonserino. - Mas eu não agüento ver você comigo, Hermione, sabendo o quanto somos diferentes. Morrerei logo, sei disso. Posso sentir. E há tanta vida em você! Não a quero presa a um velho amargurado como eu. Tenho tantas cicatrizes, tantos problemas, tanto que ainda não superei.  
- E ainda assim eu o quero, droga! Não vê que não importa para mim, Severo? Não quero ter uma vida alheia à sua, porque você é minha vida! Eu...  
Mas as palavras se perderam junto ao sol derretendo a grama quando Hermione ergueu os olhos e viu a expressão dele. Ele não estava surpreso, estava apavorado.  
- Isso o assusta? - a voz dela mudara. Estava mais gentil, mais madura, mas também mais dissimulada.  
- Sinceramente, assusta. Eu nunca pensei...  
- Sei que nunca pensou. Mas é o que eu lhe digo. Eu o amo, Severo. Não consigo entender como ou por que, mas eu o amo.  
- Eu não mereço nem uma mínima parte dessa loucura, querida. - contestou ele, apertando o cenho, a palavra "covarde" tilintando inúmeras vezes em sua mente. Repetidamente. Covarde. Covarde. Covarde.  
- Mas eu quero dá-la a você! Por favor. Podemos fazer apenas o que eu quero, uma única vez?  
- Eu... não sei o que lhe dizer.  
- Case comigo. Venha viver aqui. Todos os seus livros e a maior parte das suas roupas já estão aqui mesmo. Só não me deixe sozinha. Eu quero abraçá-lo quando você estiver bravo, quero que me abrace quando eu tiver vontade de chorar. Quero sentir seu corpo sobre e sob o meu todas as noites, quero poder saber o que me espera.  
E quando ela esfregou os olhos de avelã para olhar os de ônix, estes sorriam para ela. Assim como a enrugada face de Severus, sorrindo para ela, e então se abaixando para um beijo. Ali, no meio da neve derretendo, com ela tremendo de frio. E ela soube que era um sim. 


End file.
